A Trainer's Crime
by Paper Beats Rock
Summary: Alex is one of Sinnoh's most wanted theifs and when he puts together a gang every bounty hunter and trainer in Sinnoh, try to stop him from his life of crime. But can anyone stop this mastermind. Accepting OC's read inside for more information about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon only the OC's. **

**Ok, I'll be taking only a few OC's so, all I need is the regular imformation name, age, apperance, clothing, personality,family, history, Pokemon, and if they want to be part of the theif gang then put so, but if you want your character to have a diffrent part in the story also, put that. For example someone who tries to stop them, or somehting like that. **

It was a quiet day in Sinnoh, the sun was just barley a inch over the mountains in the distance and a small town just outside of Judilife City, was filled with sleeping people. Inside the tiny town there were a few who wandered the dirt streets and one of them was the famous theif, Alex Rodrigo. He was just fifteen and was one of the most wanted theifs in Sinnoh, for bank robbery and many other robbery acts. He was a good size with tan skin, brown eyes, and messy dark brown hair. He wore a white t-shirt, a leather brown western jacket, and a old brown western hat.

Walking down the street he was given a few looks, but no one really knew who he was because not many of the wanted posters in bounty offices knew his face and only knew his name.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Alex asked a passing man.

"Sure" The man answered with a shrug.

"That's the local bank, right?" Alex asked pointing at the large tan building with about twenty steps leading up to it.

"Yes, it is" The man said not even looking at who he was talking to and then just walked off.

With this Alex made his way around the back to see there was nothing behind it except for a open dirt field and a easy get away.

"Ok, the bank has just one small safe and stane less steal bars protecting it fron the inside, but they have nothing to protect it from the outside" Alex said with a grin as he marked a certain place on the back wall with a tiny red circle.

"Now, that I know how to get it I'm going to need some help and a gang" Alex said stretching his arms up high.

"But, to get a loyal gang I have to know who and where to ask the right people" Alex said to himself as he yawned and turned around to face the open field.

**I know this first chapter was very short, but it was just to show what the story will be about. So, if you're intrested then send in a OC in a review and I most likely will use your character as a chaarcter. So, hope you enjoyed the first and very short chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and I'm still accepting OC's and I'll proubly use all the other OC's you people sent. Sorry for any spellign errors and grammer. **

Alex was just a small figure as he walked across the open field with dust flying all around him.

"Lucky for me one of them is close" Alex mummbled to himself as a small camp fire camp in view with a figure sitting by it with a Marowak sitting by him. The man had short black hair, with what looked like blue eyes he wore dark grey pants with a white t-shirt marked with black smugges. Down his arm were burn marks and a few on his neck.

"You, Isaac Wantson?" Alex asked approaching the sixteen year old slowly.

"Yeah, you looking for something that goes boom?" Isaac asked curious about the boy.

"No, more like the person who makes it go boom" Alex said with a grin as he dustyed off his blue jeans.

"You looking to hire me?" Isaac asked.

"Sort of" Alex said sitting on a dead log which, sat around the fire.

"People call me, Boom" Isaac said shaking Alex's hand.

"I'm looking for a gang to round up, because I'm very wanted and I hear you have some skills I need and you're loyal" Alex explained as he cleared hia throat a bit.

"So, my skills with bombs has spread" Isaac said with a small chuckle.

"I was talking about your skills at juggling..." Alex said with a serious face and then smiled.

"Ok, but what's in it for me?" Isaac asked as he returned his Marowak into a poke'ball.

"Since, you have a set of skills I need for a up coming job and many more to come. Plus, you are the first I met for the gang...so, I was thinking we split it fifty for fifty for now" Alex said. Isaac nodded he knew Alex would take a bit more for himself, but it was only fair since he was the boss.

"Ok, but I have to warn you my sister is part of the force and is a private detective and has spent alot of her time searching me down" Isaac warned his fellow gang member and boss.

"Don't worry the reason there's so, any wanted posters of me because the cops gave up and decided to give the job to a bunch of poeple who live hunting down criminals" Alex explained with a grin.

"Then I guess we're partners" Isaac said as the two shook hands and grinned at their new crime life that lied ahead.

* * *

Jubilife City, was busy as bussniess men and civilians of all kind rushed the streets. A block from Jubilife TV station a small building sat it wasn't busy like most, but it had people going in and out. Inside was a bar like counter area and a large wall with many faces labled on it. It was the local bounty office.

"Alex Rodrigo he seems like a challenge for my Pokemon and I" A eighteen year old girl with long brown hair that went down to her waist, with brown eyes, and wore leaf clothes on. With this she grabbed a extra wanted poster.

"You think you can really catch him?" A man wearing a tan over coat asked the girl.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"Not even my friends and I could catch him" The man explained as he looked at the girl confused.

"Well, maybe your friends are stupid" The girl mentioned with a grin.

"What's your name?" The man growled at her.

"Alessandra Cesarini from, Pallet Town" She said cheerfuly.

"Well it doesn't matter who you are, or where your from you could never defeat him" The man laughed spitting on the ground near her. With thsi the kidn and polite girl became full of rage and the last thing that man saw was he fist knocking out six of his teeth.

With this Alessandra exited the office and stormed off with the wanted poster in her hand.

* * *

It was just a few hours and Alex had three figures standing infront of him already pledgin to jion him. Isaac was already with Alex and was happy to get some extra cash. By Isaac was a girl about the age of fifteen with blue eyes, and blond hair. She wore brown boots with, pearl colored gloves, a white kirtle, a pink bodice, and a golden diadem. She had a set of clothing under her dress that was knowen as the, Sheiaka, the blue shadow.

"That's Zelda Harikian....Harikian, that's a weird last name?" Alex said as he pointed to the well dressed girl who just ignored his comment.

By Zelda was a girl the age of fifteen with wavy choclate brown hair that flowed in the middle of her back, with mischevious blue eyes, and had a fair complexion. She wore a midway blue dress, with a black blazer, with black stockings and a pair of rocin hood boots, and wore a silver bracelet.

"That's Aurora Matthews" Alex said pointing at the girl.

"How to expect to rob and escape in that?" Isaac asked Zelda pointing at her dress clothing.

"I have a light blue suit uner this that I use it makes it easy to move" Zelda explained gently.

"So, is this it?" Aurora asked thinking the gang would be bigger.

"For now, I'm still working on it" Alex explained as the four stood in the middle of the field still near the town. With this thee figures could be scene making their way towards the group.

"Bounty hunters?" Isaac asked taking a detnator from his pocket.

"No, don't we need those bombs for escaping and destractions" Alex said as Isaac lowered the remote.

"Hey, we found the boy" One of the lauhed. The all wore grey vest with patches on them showing off the bounties they've collected.

"Ok, come with us!" The other one shouted angrily.

"You three are just three more stupid bounty hunters trying to make some fast cash" Alex sighed keeping his cool.

"What you say boy?" The last man shouted.

"How about you three battle by partners over here?' Alex asked with a grin as he tipped his hat.

"We came for you not your burned up friend and your two girlfrieds!" The shouted at the same time.

"Why you scared?" Isaac asked with a grin.

"Ok, deal but when we win you come with us boy" The one on the right laughed.

"Ok, Aurora you fight first it's a one on one" Alex instructed as Aurora nodded and one of the men stood a few feet from her.

"Lets show this red neck some fun!" Aurpra shouted as she released a Lucario from a poke'ball. With this the angry man with bad teeth released his Geodude.

"Rollout!" The man cried out right away as the Geodude slammed into Lucario. With this Lucario flew through the air, but landed both feet on the ground as he hit. Testing his luck the Geodude went in for a secound hit.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere" Aurora said as Lucario fired a blue ball of engery all the rolling rock. Just barley dodging it the Geodude went fats, but was hit by a secound engery ball and was sent sliding across the dirt ground.

"Now Bone Rush!" Aurora shouted as Lucario took flight jumping up high he created a long bone like energy weapon and smashed the rock Pokemon hard into the ground.

Jumping back the Geoddue just barley got up. With this the Geodude grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at the Lucario.

"Block" Aurora said as the Lucario smashed the rock into bits with his palm. With thsi the Geodude wnt into max throwing rocks like a amchien gun Lucario blcoked each one and with this fired a srong Aura Sphere hitting the rock Pokemon directly in the face.

"No!" The man cried as hsi Geodude hit the groudn hard fainted. Returnign his Pokemon he was replaced by a fatter man.

"Isaac" Alex said as Isaac nodded and stepped forward. With this the man threw a poke'ball and a Marshtomp jumped out. With this Isaac threw a poke'ball and in a white flash of light his Marowak stood before him.

"Marshtomp Mud Ball!" The fat man shouted as the Pokemon fired a large ball of wet mud at his opponet.

"Marowak dodge and use Bomemerage" Isaac ordered with a grin. With this the bone Pokemon dodged the ball of mud and threw his bone at the enemy. With thsi the Marshtomp ducked his head just dodging the bone.

"Ha! Now you're un-armed" The man laughed, but was quickly, smacked in the back of the head by a bone and then his Marshtompy was alos, hit in the head by a twirling bone.

Catching the bone Marowak rushed at the Marshtomp and begun smash it into his opponet rapidly with no mercy. With a final hit the Marshtomp hit the dirt ground hard and the man quickly, returned the Pokemon before he could get up.

"It's not looking good for you?" Alex snickered as he motioned Zelda to move up to battle. With this the two got in mosition and the last man released a Pidgey. With this Zelda threw a poke'ball and her Scizor jumped out.

"Pidgey use Wing Attack" The man ordered, but before the Pidgey could attack Scizor fired hyper beam hitting the tiny flying Pokemon directly.

"We won" Zelda cried, but was surprised when Pidgey used tackle on Scizor. With this Scizor hit the ground hard and Pidgey flew up high. But, Scizor quickly, followed the Pokemon.

"Crab Hammer!" Zelda shouted and with this Pidgey was hit by a might crab hammer and was sent spiraling to the ground. With this Scizor followed him down.

"Now, finish him off!" Zelda alughed loudly as Scizor went in for a hit, but Pidgey fired his left wing at him sending him flying into the incoming ground. Just dodging the ground by flying up the Pidgey used Guast sending a dust storm every where.

"Now, Pidgey finish this...." Before the man could finish two large hyper beam blasta roared through the dust and smashed into the small bird Pokemon. With this the Pidget hit the ground hard and fainted.

It was silent as Pidgey was returned into his poke'ball and Alex stepped forward.

"I guess my little gang here were stronger then you thought" Alex said with a grin.

"We still aren't going to leave!" The men shouted angry.

"Is that so" Alex said as he pulled out a poke'ball and threw it up high. With a flash of white light a Gligar was flying through the air.

"A Gligar....really, you think he can stop us?" The fat man laughed as Gligar circled them in the air.

"Poison Sting" Alex said and with that Gligar fired a hord of pruple needles that rained down on the men like a rain storm. With this Alex smiled at the sight of the men being rained of by purple rain.

"Ok, we give up!" One of the men cried out and Gligar stopped attacking and landed on Alex's right shoulder.

"Looks like we win" Aurora said with a shrug.

"It seems that way" Isaac said with a grin as he pulled out a remote and flipped it between his fingers.

"Gligar use Gust" Alex said calmly and with this a dust storm erupted under the men and swallowed them whole.

"Boom, blow it up" Alex said reffering to Isaac as, Boom. With this Isaac chuckled a black can a few feet between the two rgoups and clicked the single button on the remote. With this the whole field erupted in a black smoke.

* * *

Just entering the small town outside of Jubilife City, Alessandra saw the large dust cloud form.

"I'm guessing that would be a good place to look" Alessandra said to herself.

Within a few minutes Alessandra stood in the open field to see three men knocked out on the ground and dust flowing through the air.

"I guess I just wait until these guys wake up...." Alessandra said, but then grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and dumped it over one of their heads.

"Cold!" He cried as he sat up.

"Who did this?" Alessandra asked curious.

"It was that outlaw.." The man coughed.

"Alex Rodrigo?" Alessandra asked taking a quess.

"Yeah, thats him" The man said as he fell over on hsi back and yawned loudly.

"That's all and have a good nap" Alessandra said as she noticed a small trail of foot prints, but they faited out after a certain point.

**Hope you liekd it and as you can see the adventure and actiosn starts with a gang formign and someone and maybe more peopel looking for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. I hope you like this chapter. **

It was a silent morning as Steven Hardwood sat near the river that ran through the grassy field with a few trees scattered through out it. He was twentythree with short blond neck lengh hair, with blue eyes, and he wore a crimson shirt with a green sleeveless jacket over it. He sat near the river thinking of those words he heard years ago, "Trying to be a hero is pointless."

"What's that?" Steven asked himself as he looked up to see four figures walking towards the river and from what he could see one wore a western hat on.

As the figures got closer Steven held a poke'ball tightly in his right hand just in case if he needed protection.

"No, need to fear were not looking for any trouble" The boy with the western hat on.

"But, if you are looking for trouble we'll give it to you" Isaac said with a grin as Steven noticed his burns.

"Yeah!" Zelda said in a chearful chime.

"No, we don't want anymore trouble" Alex sighed as he took off his hat and rubbed his messy short brown hair.

With this Steven turned back to face the river and tried to ignore the four strangers.

"We're being followed" Aurora said.

"Yeah, the girl" Alex said as he put his hat back on.

"Yes her, but there also, someone else" Aurora added on noticing something in the water.

With no warning an Vaporeon jumped out and used Water Gun sending the group jumping back. With this Alessandra appeared from the other side of the lake and jumped in mid air over it. Landing on the other side she grinned at the group.

"An't it the stalker" Alex said with a chuckle.

"Water Gun!" Alessandra ordered, but before Vaporeon could attack a few feet from her the ground exploaded sending dirt into the air. Out of the smoke a Forrtress rolled out.

"Wasn't ready for that were you?" Isaac snickered as the Forrtress rolled by his feet. With this Steven jioned the girl to defend her.

"Don't be a hero" Alex said in a stern voice.

With this Steven felt a shiver down his spine, but he ignored it and with this a Jigglypuff jumepd from behind the rock he sat on.

"Sing!" Steven ordered, but before the pink puff ball could attack Forrtress knocked her backwards.

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff groaned as she got back up.

"Go Sceptile!" Zelda shouted as the grass Pokemon appeared in a bright white light.

"Ok, what's your name?" Alex asked curiosu about their names.

"I'm Alessandra" Alessandra said with a stern face.

"I'm Steven" Steven said to.

"Ok, how about Steven you leave and we won't hunt you down" Isaac said with a grin.

"I can't leave her" Steven said with a shake of his head.

"Well then you chose your own faith" Alex said as he waved his hand and with that Sceptile was ordered by Zelda for a Hyper Beam. With a bright powerful energy blast it hit the ground below the two and they both went flying. Steven hit the river hard with Jiggypuff and were quickly, take down stream. While Alessandar was saved by Vaporeon.

"Don't worry I have a feeling that man will be back" Alex said knowing he was strong and wouldn't go down so, easily next time making him a big threat.

"I just want Alex, you three can go if you just turn him in" Alessandra mentioned.

"No, way" Isaac said spitting on the ground.

"No" Aurora said shaking her head.

"Nope" Zelda said sticking her tounge out and maiking Alex roll his eyes playfuly.

"This isn't a fair fight!" A voice roared loud as a blast of water hit the ground not far from the group and a Blastoise appeared with a man on top of him. The man wore brown pants, a white shirt with a red tie under his black vest, and a trench coat. He had blue eyes that stayed focused on the group of theifs.

"Detective James Sheridan at your servies!" He shouted loud and proud as he jumped off his Pokemon.

"Nice work Shellshocker" James said reffering to his Pokemon by its nickname.

With this Alex let out his Quilava and Aurora let out her Espeon.

"I wish that guy didn't fall into the river" James muttered to himself as he saw the odds were against them.

* * *

Far down the river Steven sat up on the river bank to see a boy the age of twelve with reddish-orange hair with three spikes on each side down by his neck with bangs covering his right eye. He wore a purple sweat vest, with a white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a neckless with a moon stone fragment.

"Am I in hell?" Steven coughed.

"Um..no, my name is Kevin Altman" The boy said.

"Sorry..wait your a kid!" Steven said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked a bit angry.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Steven asked confused.

"What's wrong with yours?" Kevin asked just repeating the question.

"Nice" Steven said with a grin.

With this the two fo them stood up and Kevin was about to leave.

"Hey, you got Pokemon?" Steven asked curious.

"Yeah, you want to battle or can I go?" Kevin asked.

"No, there's a girl in trouble and I have to help her" Steven explained.

"No, I travel alone" Kevin said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Steven asked.

"It's pointless" Kevin answered making Steven feel a shiver.

"It's pointless to do good in this world?" Steven asked trying to ignore the comment from Alex. With this the twowere silent for atleast five minutes.

* * *

Near the river the two sides were giving everything they had James and Alessandar were hodling up and the others fought hard.

"I might have to pull out my guns!" James shouted too Alessandra yelling over the blasting sounds of Shellshocker's cannons and other attacks.

"Guns?" Alessandra asked back, but before they could go one Quilava appeared behind them and used Flame Wheel on the back of the head of Shellshocker. With this the large water Pokemon hit the ground, but spun around and punched Quilava sending him rolling over to Alex.

"Water into the water!" Alessandra shouted and with this the Vaporeon named Water, dispeared into the water and it seemed to have turned into water.

"Espeon Confusion Ray!" Eurora shouted as Espeon fired a colorful beam, but missed the large water Pokemon.

"Sceptile bullet seed into the water!" Zelda shouted and with this a rapid fire of glowing seeds smashed into every inch of water there was. But, with no warning Water jumped out and tackled Septile directly in the chest knocking him into a tree.

But, Water was quickly hit by Forrtress and was sent rolling into a tree.

"Espeon confuse Shellshocker!" Aurora shouted and with this the pink Pokemon rushed at the larger foe. Dodging all blast of water she got in clsoe and fired off a beam right into Shellshocker's head. With this he begun to stummbled around dizzily and finally, crashed into the ground taking out three trees as he fell.

With this James returned Shellshocker and went in to release a secound Pokemon, but Espeon knocked hit down.

"Give up and let us go!" Zelda cried out as she danced around.

"This is a serious moment if we get caught we can be take away" Isaac explained slowly to his dancing partner.

It was silent as James sat up and leaned againsted a tree with only, Alessandra to defend the two.

"Why are you two hunting us down?" Alex asked as Quilava stood by his feet.

"You're a theif we have to take you out" James groaned as Alessandra nodded and helped him to his feet.

"Have you ever thought how this looked from are point of view?" Alex asked curious and grinned. With this Forrtress used Exploshions creating a cloud of smoke and with Forrtress was returned to his poke'ball.

"I can'r see" James coughed.

"Water return!" Alessandra shouted as she was barley able to return her Pokemon with the smoke and dust blowing around.

* * *

With the dust now going down the river bank Steven and Kevin were knocked right off their feet and for Steven once, again down the river he went.

"Atleast I have a river buddy" Steven laughed slightly.

"This is why I travel alone" Kevin sighed as the two were carried down the river.

* * *

With this the smoke cleared and there stood James and Alessandra alone.

"They got away" James sighed as he fixed his coat and tie.

"Yeah" Alessandra sighed looking around to see the damage caused by the two groups.

It was a minute before one them actually said a thing.

"How about we team up?" Alessandra asked with a smile.

"Why?" James asked curious.

"We both are after the same person and we won't have to travel alone" Alessandra explained with a chearful smile.

"Ok and we'll be more of a match together. We just have to make tatics that involve us and are Pokemon waorking together" James added on with a grin as Alessandra nodded.

**I hope you like the battle scene it wasn't that good, but I tried to make it a good one. But, I was in a rush today so, sorry. Enjoy it and review, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. In the story there will be pairings and if you have any in mind you think will happen, or you like just add them on a review. I woudl liek to see which pairings you guys think are the best. Plus, sorry fit hsi chapter was updated late, or something I was bust today and very tired from fourth of July. **

It was a dark night as Steven and Kevin slowly made their way across the field dripping with water.

"So..." Kevin said after the long trip of silence.

"Looks who wants to talk" Steven said with a sigh.

"Hey, the only reason why I'm helping you is because I want revenge on who ever sent me on a three mile long river" Kevin said crossing his arms.

"You mean four miles" Steven corrected him.

"No, three" Kevin said back.

"Ok, just forget it" Steven said.

"Sorry" Kevin said with a loud and tired yawn.

"Maybe we should camp here for the night?" Steven asked as he fell backwards into the grass.

"Yeah" Kevin sighed as he sat on a rock and stretched his arms infront of himself.

* * *

"So, are we going to rob the bank soon?" Aurora asked as she stood by Alex just outside the area they were camping in.

"Soon, I still have one more person to get and then we'll rob it" Alex expalined.

"After the robbery is the gang still open for new members?" Aurora asked curious.

"Of course, we had a hard time back there and we need all the help we could get" Alex said with a light smile.

"Ok, well I guess I should rest up" Aurora said as she made her way over to the camp fire to sleep.

With this the night was silent as Alex took watch.

* * *

With this the sun was just peering over the mountains and the group was once again on their way.

"So, now with about everyone in Sinnoh after us what do we do know?" Isaac asked the group.

"We get that one more member and then pull of the robbery" Zelda explained.

"What if we run into those guys again?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Then they go boom" Isaac laughed.

With this the group was silent as they entered a large round open field area in the woods with about six trees scattered in side the open area.

"Freeze, or be taken down by the Rua Triplets!" A voice shouted as three figures could be scene standing on a large branch on a tree not far from the group.

"Great" Isaac groaned as he rubbed the side of his necks stressed out by this.

"Um...what's next?" One of the figures asked as the sun shined on them to show it was three thirteen year old kids two gilrs and one boy.

"We'll just practice the intro another time" One of the girl said as she turned her attention to the gang ahead of them.

"I'm guessing you're looking for are bounty?" Zelda asked with a sigh.

"She's good" The boy muttered with a nod.

"We'll just come with us!" One of the girls ordered.

"What if we don't!" Aurora called back with a grin.

"Then we'll have to fight. Pikachu!" The girl shouted back.

"Sorry, my sister has issues and she likes to talk in Pokemon sometimes" The other girl said with her face red.

"So, we're being stopped by three clowns" Isaac sighed.

"Hey, we're the Triple Trio of Trouble! We are not to be taken lightly!" The boy shouted almost slipping off the branch.

"So, TTT what's your names?" Alex asked.

"TTT, that's good" The boy muttered to hsi sisters but, was slapped.

"I'm Tawni" The girl in the middle said. She had White shawl and her hair is grey with a black ribbon in it with tawny eyes. She wore Black short sleeveless dress with a white outline with white jeans on and from what they could see she was the middle of the triplets.

"I'm Tommie" The boy explained who was the oldest. He had grey hair and eyes like his sister did. He wore a white shirt with black outline and black shorts with a black vest on.

"I'm Tanni" The girl who was the youngest said proudly. She had straight long grey hair with tawny eyes that were hidden by her bangs. She wore a grey short long sleeved dress, dark grey jeans, and wore sandals.

"Hey, they're the Triple Trio of Trouble and their names start with the letter T" Zelda said with a smile.

"Wow....I just noticed that" Tawni said shocked.

"Buizel Aqua Jet!" Alex shouted as he released water Pokemon. With no time to move the triplets were hit by a powerful jet of water with Buizel inside of it.

Hitting the ground hard the three of them stumbled up, but were hit by Buizel's Water Gun.

"Your Buizel is so strong!" Tanni cried out as Buizel fired a blast of water at them.

"Sorry, she loves Water Pokemon!" Tommie shouted as they were hit by a final, water gun.

With this Tawni threw a poke'ball letting out her Buneary.

"How about a deal?" She asked with a smile.

"What kind of deal?" Alex asked curious.

"We'll battle just you and me" Tawni said with a grin.

"One on one?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Sniff and I" Tawni said referring to her Buneary as Sniff and then quickly, hugged her tightly.

"Issues" Isaac said under his breath.

"Ok" Alex said with a shrug as Buizel nodded.

With this Alex and Tawni stood opposite from each other while, the others watched from opposite sides.

"This will be the first time us actually, watching the boss fight" Aurora said excited.

"Yeah, the thing with those other guys wasn't really a battle" Zelda said as they watched their gang leader ready for battle.

"Buneary Ice Beam!" Tawni ordered as the small bunny Pokemon fired a white beam of ice at Buizel.

"Use Ice Beam also!" Alex ordered and with this the two attacks collide and begun to form a ice crystal. As the two struggled the ice crystal was very large now and with thsi the two stopped. Between the two was the large crystal dug deep into the ground.

"Dizzy Punch" Tawni said and with this Sniff rushed up the crystal at top speed. Launching herself over the top she realized there was no Buizel there. But, with no time to look around Sniff was slammed by a Water Gun blast and send crashing into the ground.

"Razor Wind" Alex said as Buizel released four white blades of wind and let them crash into Sniff.

"Bun" Sniff groaned as she stood up.

"Jump Kick" Twain said as she danced around. With this Buizel hit the ice crystal hard.

"Go in for a Dizzy Punch!" Twain shouted and with this Buizel was pelted down with punch after punch with no escape. Jumping back Sniff landed safely and Buizel hit the ground hard.

"Finish him off!" Twain shouted as Sniff jumped up high and got ready to defeat Buizel with a final Dizzy Punch.

"Damn, Buizel is down" Isaac said under his breath.

With this Sniff collide with Buizel and a puff of dirt formed a cloud around the two making it impossible to see. With no warning Sniff was sent flying out as a stream of water hit her directly in the chest. Hitting the large crystal Buizel rushed after her.

"Aqua Jet!" Alex shouted with a smile as Buizel was covered in a jet of water and begun to spiral the crystal carving a path as he spun around it.

"Sniff!" Twain cried out, but it was two late and she was hit by the attack. Hitting the ground hard Sniff was knocked out cold and was returned to her poke'ball.

"Nice" Aurora said with a grin.

"We win" Alex said with a playful shrug.

"Not yet!" Tommie cried as a Torchich jumped beside him.

"Trophy Ember!" Tommie ordered as the red balls of fire rained down on them.

"Crap he lit one of my bombs!" Isaac cried as he noticed he had one of hsi old fashion gun powder bombs on the ground, which rolled out of his backpack.

"Run!" Tanni cried, but it was too late and the bomb blew up. Ripping the ice crystal apart Alex felt his body get lifted off the ground. Watching Tawni fly by him he returned Buizel and braced himself. Hitting the ground the smoke begun to clear.

"Alex we have to get out of here those three are way to strong!" Aurora cried out as she made her through the smoke filled area.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" Alex asked he saw Isaac joined them, but couldn't find Zelda.

"We have to go!" Isaac now shouted as he heard the voices of their opponents.

"You're right she's tough and plus, we won't get far if we don't do what's best for the gang" Alex said and with a nod the three ran off.

* * *

The smoke had cleared and the three siblings stood over Zelda.

"She dead?" Tanni asked curious.

"No" Tommie said poking her, but was suddenly pushed back as Zelda got up.

"You're out numbered!" Tawni shouted with a grin of joy.

"I might be, but I still can run!" Zelda laughed as he ripped her dress off to show off the blue jump suit she wore. Before she could run Tawni punched her in the rib and Tommie wrapped a rope around her ankles. Struggling Zelda kicked Tommie in the throat, but was trapped as he got up and taped her wrist together.

"You three will pay I'll get out soon" She groaned as he wiggled around, but was able to get no where.

* * *

"You think she can get out?" Aurora asked Alex and Isaac.

"Don't know" Isaac said with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter now, if she does she'll join us and if she doesn't she's no longer a issue to us" Alex explained.

"But, what if she rats us out?" Isaac asked worried now.

"I never said what bank and half of these new and tiny towns are not well guarded enough to have extra protection" Alex said with a grin.

With this the three were silent all with something different of their heads.

**I know it's not the best, but hope you enjoy it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five. Today is a rainy day so, I was able to update soon. **

It was later in the day as Zelda sat up against the tree tied up and her poke'balls and bag just a few feet from reach. Sighing she closed her eyes and hoped her fellow gang members would return, but she knew that if one of them were captured it wasn't a good idea to risk everyone and return to help.

With no warning at all a white light shined and before Zelda stood her Gallade. He gave her nod and with no noise he cut the ropes and tape holding her from escaping and silently grabbed her stuff.

"Thanks" Zelda said noticing she had ruined her dress and decided to wear her jump suit for now on.

"We have to leave" Zelda explained to Gallade as he went to step forward, but was stopped by a shadow casting over her. Turning around she saw Alex standing behind her.

With this the two were silent for a few second before Zelda spoke.

"You came back?" She asked surprised.

"We might be thieves, but right now we all are in this together" Alex explained as he tilted his hat to her. With this Zelda returned Gallade and the two disappeared through the bushes.

"Yeah, we have her right her" Tommie's voice rung as he walked into the area they had Zelda in, but to his surprise she was no longer there. Right behind him were two figures known as James and Alessandra.

"Guess she got away" James sighed.

"I'm sorry I thought we had her tied up good" Tommie said rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well we better get going then" Alessandra said with a smile.

With this James and Alessandra disappeared into the woods to once again find their gang of thief's.

* * *

With Zelda safe the group got back to camp where they all gathered up.

"I just have to get this last person and then we can start the first robbery" Alex explained, but before he could finish the wind picked up fast. Ducking behind a tree Alex and Aurora noticed a figure not far from their camping spot. He was about the age of fourteen with black shoulder length hair that covered the left side of his face, he was tall, and seemed to have some sort of purple eyes. He wore a light blue t-shirt, with black shorts on, a black wrist band, and dark blue shoes.

"Is that a Altaria by him?" Aurora asked noticing the cloud like bird Pokemon flapping its wings next to him.

"She must be making all thsi wind" Alex said as he noticed Isaac gripping a old stump and Zelda hugging a branch for dear life.

"That Altaria has a strong Gust!" Isaac cried as a chunk of the stump ripped off and he was sent flying back. Suddenly, he stopped opening his eyes he looked up to see Zelda's legs wrapped around the branch above and her holding his waist.

"Thanks" Isaac said with a smile as the wind got even more powerful.

"No problem, but how can one Pokemon cause so much wind power?" Zelda cried out so, everyone could hear her.

"Names Seth Grave and my Pokemon are the strongest!" The boy shouted at Zelda.

With this the wind got so, strong bark of the trees begun to slowly come off. After, five minutes of using Gust Altaria still wasn't tired and with one powerful blow the four of them were blown away. Zelda still with hands around Isaac the two went flying deep intot he woods and with Aurora gripping onto Alex's leg the two went flying into the rocky mountain areas.

With this Seth jumped on Altaria and they both went off into the air following the path of Isaac and Zelda.

But, back at the old camp site with the fire out and the stumps they sat on ripped apart Steven and Kevin entered the area.

"I saw that guy go after those two" Steven said pointing to Seth as he became a dot in the sky.

"So, we got after the other two?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah" Steven said with a nod. With this Steven threw a poke'ball up high and a Fearow appeared.

"Grab a leg" Steven told Kevin as he sat on Fearow's back.

"Is this safe and why do I get the leg?" Kevin asked a bit nervous about falling.

"Yes and it's my Pokemon" Steven explained with a grin as Kevin grabbed both legs and was carried off into the sky.

* * *

"You, ok?" Isaac Zelda as he sat over her.

"Um...yeah" Zelda answered as he looked up to see Isaac's face.

With this the two sat there awkwardly and confused. But, with a minute by the two were broken up by the voice of a boy. Behind them stood Seth with a very large Tryanitar behind him.

"Hyper Beam" Seth ordered calmly as the large Pokemon fired a beam of energy that blew apart tree just behind the two.

"Come on!" Isaac cried as he threw two marble sizes home made bombs at Tryanitar which, created two small explosions but did nothing to harm him. Grabbing Zelda by the wrist the two ran.

"How can we fight such a powerful and big Pokemon?" Zelda asked as a Hyper Beam erupted and a group of trees not fat from them blew up in black smoke.

"I have one to" Isaac said as they kept running.

"Then use it!" Zelda shouted as the two stopped.

"No, I only use it when I run into my sister" Isaac explained as he tugged on her and they kept running.

"Your sister?" Zelda asked curious.

"Yeah, she's a cop" Isaac explained as a second Hyper Beam blew the ground they stopped at into bits. Running they could hear Seth ordering directions for the Tryanitar to attack at. Stopping the two grinned at each other.

* * *

The mountain was rocky was it went at a angle up. Alex and Aurora slowly, made their way up the mountain not knwoing of the two following them.

"So, Alex you have anything about yourself you want to talk about?" Aurora asked curious.

"I like cowboy hats" Alex said with a shrug.

"Well I can see that" Aurora said with a smile.

"But, I mean personal things" Aurora said as she played with her hands.

"Rather not talk about it" Alex said with a shrug.

"Come on" Aurora pleaded.

"Ok" Alex sighed as he fixed his jacket.

"I'm from New Bark Town, I have a older sister and young brother. My parents left us because they owed someone some money and couldn't keep us" Alex explained with a pause.

"It was just my siblings and I until my sister left us to be a breeder and then it was just my brother and myself alone. I made him become a trainer at the age of eight, because I couldn't take care of him....and then...that's all you need to know" Alex said covering his face with his hat's long rims.

"Stop!" A voice shouted up above were Steven and Kevin riding Fearow.

"Steven who's your friend?" Alex called remembering his name.

"I'm Kevin and you might not know, but you sent me on a long river trip with gu!" Kevins shouted as he almost let go of Fearow's legs.

"Go Gligar!" Alex shouted as he threw his poke'ball which, released his Gligar.

"You to Vulpix" Aurora shouted as she did the same.

"Vulpix Ember!" Aurora shouted and with this the tiny fox Pokemon fired a row of fire balls at Fearow.

"Mirror Move" Steven commanded and with this Fearow created a see through mirror in front of him. With this Ember crashed into the mirror and was sent flying back at Vulpix. Hitting her directly and sending her into the rocky ground.

But, as Vulpix was hit Gligar suddenly appeared right behind Fearow and fired a rapid fire of Poison Sting attacks. But, with a fast flap of his wings Fearow dodged the attack.

"Ow!" Kevin cried as he was hit in the back by the purple needles. Letting go he crashed into the rocky ground with great impact.

"Is he ok?" Aurora asked.

"I think so" Alex said not so sure if he was.

With this a loud explosion erupted from the woods below making everyone jump.

* * *

"Hyper Beam!" Seth shouted as his Tryanitar fired the large energy blast ripping apart a boulder.

Hiding behind a fallen tree Isaac sat hocking up a remote activated bomb.

"Tryanitar blow apart that tree" Seth said pointing at the tree Isaac was secretly hiding behind.

But, before the large Pokemon could fire his massive energy blast something stopped him.

"Is that a harp?" Seth asked confused as he turned to see Zelda sitting in a tree with a mini harp in her hands playing it. Tryanitar was quickly, brought into a land od dreams at the sound of the harp. With this Isaac planted the last bomb and ran up the tree covered hill and took cover behind a small boulder. Signaling to Zelda he ducked behind the boulder.

Cutting the harp short she stuffed it into her bag. But, Tryantitar was happy with the sudden ending with the music and decided to go on a angry rampage. Slashing at Zelda with his massive claws he roared loudly.

"Crap" Zelda muttered as she jumped off the branch and landed on the ground softly. Racing up the steep hill she hid by Isaac who pulled out a hand controlled remote.

"See ya Seth" Isaac laughed as he clicked down the button and with this several bombs went off. With this Isaac watched as Seth and hsi Tryanitar were sent flying into the air and disappeared into the blue sky.

With this the two got up and ran off hoping to meet up with Alex and Aurora. But, not far they were being followed.

**I hope you like chapter five and I just wanted to know what pairings people thought sounded best before I begun making them, which I've already matched people up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Here it is I hope you like it so, much you'll cry...but, if you don't I'm fine if you just review. **

The sky was getting dark as Kevin stumbled up. Looking around he saw Steven sitting down on a rock alone with Alex and Aurora gone.

"Where did they go?" Kevin asked as he was a bit angry he blacked out.

"Got away" Steven answered plainly as he just sat on the rock and let the fire start up.

"How?" Kevin asked looking for more of a answer then that.

"I could fight two at once and they were able to escape" Steven explained.

"How long ago did they get away?" Kevin asked as he sat across the fire.

"Thirty, or forty minutes ago" Steven said with a shrug.

"So, you have been sitting here for that long?" Kevin asked curious.

"Yeah" Steven said with a smile.

"And helping me up never came to mind?" Kevin asked now yelling with rage.

"Sorry" Steven said with a grin.

* * *

"We have to keep moving!" Isaac cried as he helped Zelda up the hill.

"They're catching up!" Zelda cried out as a blue ball of energy ripped a large crater into a tree near by them.

"That stupid girl and detective!" Isaac cried as he threw a smoke bomb into the shadows if the trees. Racing up the hill the almost tripped over rocks and roots, but they were making great speed. With James with his Lucario named Kiddo and Alessandra and her Infernape, Blaze.

"Stop running!" Alessandra's voice roared as a blast of fire was sent flying into the air and lit the area up.

"Don't worry they're almost into the mountain area where they'll be in the open" James explained as he ordered Kiddo to keep up the Aura Sphere.

"We can't get caught!" Isaac shouted as the two pushed through a group of bushes and suddenly, appeared in the wide mountain area which went upwards. Rushing up the rocky ground they hurried as James and Alessandra were close to the end of the woods.

"Why don't we fight back?" Zelda asked as she almost tripped over a rock.

"Because if that Seth guy comes back we'll be no match for all three of them" Isaac explained as he jumped over a large round boulder.

With this Blaze came in view as he exited the woods. Standing tall his mouth was filled with a hot burning ball of fire and with this he fired a long wave of fire from his mouth. Racing up the mountain hill the two rushed up it faster then ever.

"We'll be toasted if we get hit by that!" Zelda shouted as she begun jumping from boulder to boulder.

"Yeah, but if we keep running we'll never make it over that cliff over there!" Isaac shouted noticing a large crack in the ground separating them from the other side of the mountain.

Inches from being burned the two made a leap. Flying over the open pit of death the two hit the earth ground on the other side hard and rolled a few feet until they stopped. With this they could see the two figures with their Pokemon racing up the hill now.

* * *

"You think they planet those bombs?" Aurora asked Alex as they stood on the flat top of the mountain.

"I hope, or we won't be able to escape" Alex explained as two figures came in view. In a minute Isaac and Zelda now joined them up on the mountain top out of breath.

"You placed the bombs?" Alex asked and Isaac nodded.

"We also, ran into some trouble" Zelda said pointing down the mountain, but it was to dark to see anyone down there.

"Ok, just activate the bombs so, we can get out of here" Alex said as Isaac nodded as pulled out a small panel from his bag. Flipping every switch on the panel he smashed it into a rock and stomped on it destroy it fully.

"In one minute that whole mountain side below us will become a rock slide" Alex explained hoping the bombs were set up correctly and not done sloppy.

"I was in a rush, but I did them like we planned" Isaac explained with a grin. The whole time they planned to reach this mountain so, they could set the bombs and loses anyone on their tail. Luckily, Seth got them here sooner and if he didn't they might of been caught.

"Thirty seconds!" Zelda laughed as she could hears James and Alessandra down in the mountain.

"You better start running!" Aurora laughed.

"Even if that crack in the ground the rock slide will get you!" Isaac laughed rembering he alos, added five bombs on the edge of the large cliff like crack. With this the count down begun.....

10...

Alex grinned as the count down begun.

9...

James and Alessandria realized what was going on and returned their Pokemon and begun running.

8...

Steven and Kevin finished eating dinner.

7...

James and Alessandra are almost close to the crack in the ground.

6...

Kevin finds some sort of fuse like box under his sleeping bag.

5...

Steven and Kevin realized the mountain is bugged with bombs.

4...

James jumps and misses the cliff of the crack forced to hang from the edge.

3...

Steven and Kevin are now racing down the mountain.

2...

Alessandra just barely makes it and tries to help James up.

1...

James falls into the crack as Alessandria watches.

0...

Every bomb goes off and the mountain is filled with random acts of explosions.

On the top of the mountain the gang watches as the ground a few feet in front of them crumbles up and begins to rolled down the hill at a high speed.

"Run!" Alessandra cried to herself as she raced down the hill trying to out run the cloud of dust and rolling boulders.

"We should go" Isaac stated and Alex nodded. Making their way to the other side of the mountain the four of them raced down it.

"What if they make it?" Zelda skid curious.

"Doesn't matter fi they do we'll be long gone and almost impossible for them to track us down" Alex explained.

"They were so, close this time at catching us. But, they'll proudly never get a chance like this again" Aurora added on as he were half way down the mountain.

* * *

Steven opened his eyes to see Kevin standing by him. In front of them was a large wall of ice with many cracks in it and a Frosslass by Kevin.

"Nice job Frosslass" Kevin stated as he returned the mysterious Pokemon.

"Thanks" Steven said barely able to talk from the shock.

"No problem, we are friends… I guess" Kevin said with a shrug.

"Yeah" Steven said with a smile and a nod.

"But, we have to got this ice wall won't hold those boulders off for long" Kevin said and with a nod the two of them raced down the mountain jumping over boulders that had stopped.

* * *

It was dark as Alessandra struggled to open her eyes. Once, she did she gasped as she saw James and his Skarmory.

"Don't worry I'll always be here to save you" James said with a grin.

"Thanks" Alessandra said with a nod.

"We should go after them, but they'll be way to far and the dust is still to heavy to see anything" James explained.

"True" Alessandra explained with a nod.

* * *

"Yeah, we're free!" Zelda shouted.

"Don't be so, happy yet. There are still many others after us and we still have many other things to do" Alex explained.

"True" Aurora said with a smile.

"But, I guess we can be happy since, those annoying people will be off are backs for a while" Alex said with a shrug as he smiled.

With this the four begun to chant as they made their way out of the mountains leaving no traces of them and leaving their enemies in a pile of rubble and rocks.

**Short I know, but I did enjoy the count down thing. Hope you liked it and review if you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. I know it's short just read the emssage at the end so, you'll understand why and enjoy.**

"The bank is being..." But before the bank security gaurd could finish a hord of purple needles smashed into hsi back, knocking him out at the steps of the bank. The doors wide open the bank was empty with knocked out guards and their Pokemon. Behind the stain less steel bars was a small hole in the wall With the newly formed theif gang and two new members.

"Throw it in there!" Alex shouted as his Gligar smashed the small old fashion lock on the safe. With this a boy the age of fifteen with dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. He was about six feet and three inches tall and wore a light black jacket on top of a grey tee-shirt, both slightly torn with blue jeans and white sneakers. His name was KC and was one of the newest members of the gang along with a girl who he was able jion since, KC was respectful enough. The girl was alos fifteen with shoulder length brown hair held in a ponytail, and crystal clear blue eyes. She was fife feet tall and eleven inches. She wore a black baseball cap to keep her hair down and a gold-colored hoodie is a bit big with balck jeans and sneakers. Her name was, Krystal Gem.

"KC money in the bag!" Alex shouted as he pointed at two men who ran into the bank's front doors. With thsi Gligar fired a rapid shot of Posioness Needles that scared the two away.

"Ok, boss" KC answered usualy, only showing a bit of kindness to Crystal and Alex who was he new boss from his view. With thsi KC shoved the money into five brown bags and with this threw them to Isaac who pilled them onto a old waggon.

With this the bank was empty as the gang dispeared into the distance. Civilians pilled into the bank to see their defence of gaurds and steel bars failed and felt stupid at the sight of how easy that broke through the back wall.

"How stupid were we! They broke through the wall easily and those bars gave us alot of trouble on trying to attack them!" A wounded Guard cried out as he noticed the door to the safe area was crushed.

* * *

Far out of town the wagon sat alone as Alex's Quilava and Aurora's Vulpix burned the wagon. Near the camp fire Zelda and Isaac sorted out the money in six piles for everyone. With the wagon burned and now, a pile of ashed the gang jioned aroudn the fire.

"Nice job everyone. Today we've got a good amount of money and with splitting it upon the six of use we all get two thousand dollars each" Alex explained with a grin. (To me two thousand is alot and plus it was a small town and they had to split it)

"Today was a good day" Crystal said with a friendly smile.

"Also, lets say good-bye to those annoying people!" Zelda shouted as she jumped up and down.

With this the group got silent as the wind begun to blow. There was a long moment of silence before someone broke it.

"When's the next job?" KC asked curious.

"Why?" Alex asked not even looking up as he counted his share of the money.

"Just wanted to know when we were going to make some mroe cash" KC answered with a shrug.

"Well I plan it out, but for now we'll be heading to a town just a mile from here. When we get there we'll buy supplies, or anythign we need and get out" Alex explained and with this the ground nodded.

**I was very busy today, but I was able to update. I hope you like it and I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. Well it's not really a chapter just a note thing. I'm going to be taking a small brake from the story for now, but I will be adding anothier story. I won't be leaving the story just taking a brake. The new story I might be accepting a few chatcers, but you might want to read what's it about first. Sorry, if I've kept anyone waiting and hope you enjoyed the chapters before this. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. I said I would have a brake and I did. I didn't update for a few days and along with the brake days I've thought of new ideas. So, here they are and hope you enjoy the story. Also, I never added a new story I didn't lie I just chose not to...there's a difference. **

"He'll not be taken lightly anymore we're here to finish this game for, once!" A man wearing grey pants with a grey uniform top on with the Hoenn, flag on his right arm, and two patches on his left arm. He wore a hat with two stars on it and was about forty years old. He was part of Hoenn's elite company they were released during the war between Johto many years ago and now were going to be used to stop, Alex Rodrigo.

"Sir, how shall we handle this?" A man also wearing a similar uniform asked curious as they stood in a bright office room with large windows every where.

"He's been treated like a criminal child, now we treat him as a man. A man who's attacked two regions already and won't stop" The man explained.

"General Huze, are you sure?" The officer asked referring to General John Huze the commander of the elite company.

"Yes, he's a enemy of us and everyone around him" Huze said in a cold voice.

"We also, have eight people who have seen him" The officer explained standing tall.

"Eight?" Huze asked surprised.

"I believe eight, they've battled him and have been close to capturing him" The officer explained with a low gulp.

"Bring them in" Huze ordered as he stood in front of his desk. The officer nodded and exited the room for less than a minute and re-entered in with eight people.

"Ah, here they are the people who've attempted to stop this boy and have failed" Huze laughed playfully, but was rubbing off on Seth and Kevin the wrong way.

"He might be a boy, but he's powerful" James interrupted, but was placed back in line by the officer.

"Yes and that's why I'm here. I'm General John Huze, leader of the Hoenn Elite and I've been sent here with my men to stop this boy and his gang of children" Huze explained giving the triplets a weird look.

"Is this all we have?" Huze asked the officer.

"Yes, others who've met Rodrigo refuse to come here, or are still a bit fuzzy about their meeting with him" The Officer explained with a cough of amusement.

"Well this will have to do" Huze said looking up to see a girl, a detective, two boys, three triplets, and a man trying to be a hero.

"What do you mean have to do?" Kevin asked.

"I mean I need you eight to help me find this boy" Huze said in a stern voice.

"Why you and your fancy guns can't find him?" Seth asked not even looking up at him.

"You better watch your mouth boy" Huze said back with his face inches from Seth's.

"Well I don't want any part of this" Tawni stated with a nod.

"Us to!" Tanni and Tommi both said at the same time.

"How about you?" Huze asked Alessandra.

"I won't have any part in this" She answered back with a grin.

"Anyone else out of this step back!"Huze shouted and with everyone except for Steven and Seth stepped back.

"How will you be dealing with him?" Steven asked curious.

"With force of course" Huze stated with a grin as he flashed the pistol on his belt. With this Steven stepped back and slowly, Seth did the same.

"You eight are sad! Get them out of my sight every moment wasted on them is a moment waster on catching this gang!" Huze shouted angrily and with this two guards holding silver rifles escorted the eight out side of the buildings area.

"Every moment we sit is a moment he's harming this region" Huze stated as he sat at his desk.

* * *

"Zelda don't drink the hot sauce" Alex muttered slapping his forehead. (They sure are doing harm right now)

"Yeah, it's weird" KC mumbled as he looked over the menu as they sat at a both inside a diner.

"It's funny" Krystal giggled as she groomed her Pichu.

"It's also nasty" Isaac added on sighing loudly.

"No, it's tasty" Zelda laughed as she tried to shove the bottle down his throat.

"You two are perfect for each other" Aurora sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, just like to hungry Growlithe's in a small cage" Alex mumbled with a smile.

"Like how you two are perfect for each other" Krystal added on.

"No" Aurora said sternly and although she had feeling for Alex she didn't love him.

With this the group got their food and begun to eat. They had already robbed a few placed during their break and cause a lot of trouble. But, none of them were ready for their new enemy that was on their tail on and their old enemies who now wanted to catch them before Huze could.

**I know it was short, but as you can see things are getting more intense and battles will be more intense. Also, there will be a few gun fights so, if you're afraid of guns...its ok, because this is just a story and a bullet won't jump off the screen and kill you. Don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten. Sorry my computer was having some connection issues so, I couldn't update but here is a short one. **

The six thieves made their way through the tall grass open field with no trouble talking among themselves.

"Do you hear that?" Krystal asked as the others noticed the sound of foot steps. With this they all spun around to face in front of them to see eight figures standing before them.

"I guess we're never going to have a brake" Isaac chuckled with a grin as he reached for a poke'ball.

"We don't want to fight" Alessandra said right away stepping forward and with this Isaac froze.

"Then what are you here for?" Aurora asked curious as she noticed every trainer they met and was a challenge for them were here.

"There's a elite group from Hoenn, here to take out guys out and he's planning to us any violent ways he can" James explained.

"That's impossible" Alex mumbled lowly.

"What do you mean it's impossible we met him are selves!" Kevin shouted a bit angry that he was not believing him even after they were trying to help him.

"The only elite group in Hoenn, was banned ten years ago, when their leader John Huze attempted to take out a target and almost killed twenty civilians" Alex explained getting ready to grab a poke'ball.

"Well he's back" Seth said folding his arms.

"Well from when I've heard he was crazy for power" Alex said with a shrug and got out of position.

"We came here to warn you and help..." But before Steven could finish the sound of a bullet whizzed through the air and blood splattered through the air staining the green grass.

"Get down!" Tanni cried out as everyone jumped and hit the ground hiding in the tall grass.

"Who's been hit?" Tawni cried out as she watched a wild Pikachu run off from a direction and noticed blood dripping from it. Crawling towards the direction she saw Steven grabbing his left shoulder as blood drained out and some dripped from his mouth.

"Steven has been hit!" Tawni cried out a few tears running down her face as Steven lied on the ground all bloody.

"Stay still if we move the grass will to and he'll find where we are!" KC shouted out as a second bullet flew through the sky just missing Seth in the leg.

"But, Steven is dying!" Tawni cried out worried about him.

"He'll be, ok!" KC shouted, but watched as Krystal crawled towards Steven's direction. She had always helped people in need, but this was a bad time. With this the sound of a gun erupted and KC threw him self over Krystal.

With this KC cried out loudly as the bullet hit his left arm. With this Krystal struggled to help him, but KC wouldn't let him up afraid she would be shot.

With this Alex watched in horror knowing this was his fault. His friends would soon die because of him and his enemies were willing to sacrifice themselves for him to. With this he grabbed Isaac who was near him and pulled a smoke bomb from his backpack. Pulling the pin he threw it between the group and it released a cloud of white smoke.

"Help the wounded up and let's go!" Alex shouted as Steven and KC were helped up. As the group raced the opposite direction of the sniper bullets rung loudly as they smashed into the ground.

* * *

With luck they were able to escape with only two wounded they reached the boarder line of a deep woods and that's where Steven and KC were being treated.

"Guys my poke'balls aren't working" Tommi said confused as the others noticed it to.

"That sniper must of used that new weapon" James said.

"What new weapon?" Alessandra asked.

"It's a radio signal wave link it shuts down all poke'ball releasing on certain targets" James explained.

"But, won't are Pokemon starve in there?" Zelda asked worried.

"No, the poke'balls have emergency food supplies, exercise, interactive links with their other local poke'balls, and many other things it's pretty cool" James explained with a grin.

"I wish I could live in one...." Tanni mumbled.

"No, you don't" Tawni laughed playfully. Not far Alex and Alessandra sat on a rock doing their share of guard duty.

"So, how do you know so much about this Huze guy?" Alessandra asked as she fixed her skirt.

"It's not the first time I've ran into him" Alex chuckled as he smiled, but with a second the smile turned into a frown as he saw a flash of white light in the distance. With this a bullet whizzed by Alex's head and smashed into a tree behind him. With this bark exploded and was sent through the air.

Suddenly, more white flashes erupted from the distance as they scattered they realized there was more then twenty men running through the tall grass.

"Go!" Alex shouted as every raced into the woods as Steven and KC struggled to keep up.

With this the men appeared into the open armed with silver rifles and a few with submachine's guns. With this a man who appeared to be in charge begun to give orders and with this men scattered off into the woods while, others dug holes and set up machine guns.

"If I catch them the General will be very pleased" The man laughed as he pulled out a pistol from his belt and raced into the woods with a few other soldiers.

**Sorry if it was to short, but I was busy the past few days. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. Sorry, for the wait I was on vacation and was busy these lasts few days, but I'm back and ready to update. **

The group raced through the woods hoping they could get as far as possible, before the soldiers fired off their guns. With this the sounds of rifles and machine guns erupted as bullets whizzed around them and tree bark and leaves flew through the air everyone hit the ground. Alex looked around to see his hat had twenty bullet holes in it and that everyone wasn't hit, except for Steven and KC.

"We have to take out the man carrying that device!" Krystal cried as she lied in a small ditch covering her head screaming.

"She's right!" Seth shouted as he crawled behind a small boulder for a bit more cover. With this every one knew what the person next, to them was thinking. With no time to waste they crawled lowly, into bushes and any other places to hide. As the soldier entered the area Alex spotted a man with a grey radio on his back with an antenna sticking up high.

With this Isaac rolled two smoke grenades between the group from where he was hiding. With no time to react the men freaked out and opened fire on the grenades causing it to pop and release more gas. With the white smoke forming up Alessandra could see James pull out a pistol and fire two shots hitting the radio from the side and destroying it. With this Zelda's Scizor, was released and used Crab Hammer on the remaining men taking them out.

"Nice" Tanni cried out as she danced around the men.

"With are Poke'balls working we'll split into groups" James instructed as he pointed at everyone to makes the groups equal. With this Alex and Alessandra, Zelda and Isaac, the triplets of course together, Seth, Krystal, and Aurora, Steven and James, and last KC and Steven. With the teams made everyone ran off to take out the men one by one.

"Did they just leave the two wounded men to be on the same team?" KC asked cofused, their wounds all better with some healing potions from Krystal but still a bit shaky.

"I don't even know if they're thinking anymore" Steven sighed as the two sat against a tree trunk.

* * *

"Quilava Flame Thrower!" Alex shouted as his Quilava hidden behind a bush sprayed out a burst of fire, which spun around a group of men burning a few. With the ten men surrounded, Alessandra dropped from a tree with her Ambipon (Hannah) and used swift raining the stars down on the men.

"Nice" Alessandra completmented as she smiled at Alex.

"Thanks you to" Alex said as he noticed four more men rushing towards them. With a loud roar two bullets wizzed by the two teens and smashed into the ground behind them. With no time to run the two just stood there.

"Frezze!" One man shouted, but was suddenly hit by a glow fist sending him crashing into the man beside him. With this Hannah landed between the two other then and spun her tails sending them flying backwards and down a steep slope.

* * *

"Run!" Krystal shouted as her Pichu hung on for dear life from her hair.

"Lucario" Aurora shouted and with this the Pokemon dropped from a tree and smashed his right foot into a man's face before jumping back dodging a bullet. Jumping from side to side he fired off one of his blue energy balls blowing up the barrel on the man's rifle. With this the men dropped it and ran for his life.

"We have to keep going" Seth stated.

"Why we're here to fight" Krystal answered back confused.

"I know where Huze's base is and we can make it there if we gonow" Seth explained.

"What about the others?" Aurora asked a bit angry that he would think about leaving them.

"We can end this and come back for the others later, they'll be fine" Seth explained as he stood ontop of a large boulder leading over a river and up a large tree covered hill.

"I don't know" Krystal said rubbign his neck nervously.

"Pi?" Pichu asked her curious.

"Ok, if it means saving, KC" Krystal said with a nod.

"I guess" Aurora answered with a shrug and with this they ran off.

**Short I know I just wanted to update right away before I losse about all my viewers. The next won't be short and It'll actually be good to read. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve. Ok, I'm ready to start updating and I'm very sorry about the long waiting period between and the short chapter I gave you. Also, if something doesn't make sence in a chapter it's bound to be resolved in the net and if it's not then it was proubly by accident, or wait longer to see. Also, don't always assume a happy ending for some people, but it might happen. Thank the rain, or I wouldn't of updated two chapters in one day. **

Kc and Steven stummbled through the woods both with a long stick under their arm. They'd wandered pretty far from the action and decided to take a rest right where they were when the sound of leaves being crunched could be heard. Ducking on a slanted area of ground behind a tree they poked their heads around the fat tree to see an lone soldier wandering through the woods. The two looked at him closely, he had a rifle, seemed to be a lower ranking, and looked a bit confused.

"We might be weak at this point, but are Pokemon aren't" KC stated with a grin, but as he went to grab his backpack his face turned into a face of fear.

"You, ok?" Steven asked as he turned back to face Kc woundering what was taking him so long.

"We're dead" KC muttered.

"If you farted again I'm going to kill you, he'll smell it" Steven said with a angry nod.

"No, Krystal took are poke'balls to feed them before this happened" KC cried out lowly, as the two starred back at the manw ho was closeing in on their position.

* * *

"Run!" Tanni screamed as she and her siblings raced down a small hill as gun shots rung.

"I think I got shot in the butt!" Tommi cried out as they jumped over fallen trees and many other things.

"Is it bleeding?" Tawni asked.

"No" Tommi replied as he rubbed both checks of his butt stilling running as fast as he could.

"Then you're, ok" She stated making the boy goofly smile in his healthy state. With no warning a bullet whizzed by just missing the boy in the leg. With a new burst of speed the triplets dispeared into a large group of bushes, followed by the soldiers.

"Where are they?" One of them said confused as he slowly, spun around not relizing the younger triplet Tanni, hidden under a large lifted tree root.

"Well they had to run off then" A Soldier holding a pistol stated as he rubbed his helmet, almost stepping on Tommi who had burrowed himself with leaves inside a deep ditch.

"Lets keep going we're bound of find them" A Soldier said as he walked off with the others walking right under Tawni who was inside a large bush of leaves inside a near by tree.

With this the soldier's voices got farthier and lower as they dispeared into the woods.

"Can we stay here a bit longer I like it in here?" Tommi asked as their voices came from no where scarying anyone who would walk by not knowing what was going on.

"Sure, we're pretty safe here" Tawni said and with this Tanni gave them a thumbs up from under the tree root.

* * *

"Steven where are you?" James called as he wandered through the woods. But, as he heard a twig snap he spun around in the direction to only see death starring him in the eyes.

"Aim!" A Soldier holding a pistol called out as he had twenty other soldiers at his side aiming their guns at him from behind a long fallen tree trunk. With this James turned to run.

"Fire!" The Man shouted his voice roaring as the sound of rifles, pistols, and a single burst of a sub-machine gun erupted. The bullets smashed into the ground, trees, rocks, and just missed. Standing up James begun running, but it was that one word that made shivers go down his back.

"Aim!" The word roared loudly as the sound fo men aiming their guns could be heard loudly to it's prey.

James knew the next word and he might not be so, lucky this time around.

* * *

Kevin stood up rubbing his head. Be had hit his head on a tree when fleeing and noticed no on earound not even a Pokemon.

"Has everyone forgot about me?" Kevin asked himself. But, shook off the thought, Steven was his friend and althought they didn't get together perfectly they were.

"But, didn't they notice that I wasn't with them" Kevin said confused. (If you got back you'll notice James put himself with Steven when Steven was with KC. Also, look up and you'll notice James is looking for Steven)

"Isn't it easy they don't like you" A voice laughed as the sound of a revolver's hammer being pulled back, clicked. Kevin spun around to see a officer, not the one in charge but he had him pinned down. ( A Revolver is a oldier pistol just to keep a simple explination)

"Shut up" Kevin spatted angrily.

"Show me some respect!" The Officer growled as he kicked Kevin in the gut sending him rolling down the elaf covered hill ground.

With this Kevin got up on his knees open his eyes and looked up to see the barrel on the revolver pointing down at his face. He was going to die, was the only thing Kevin could think of at the moment. With this a loud sound rung and Kevin hit the ground slowly, to his right. Blood splattered into the air as the officer seemed a bit shaking as Kevin lied on the ground.

* * *

Alex sat in the tree with Alessandar by his side as they looked down at five soldiers walking by.

"Should we attack?" She asked curious.

"No, no reason to get into a fight when it can be avoided" Alex stated as the men just simply walked by them. With this the two dropped from the tree and decided to go the opposite way from the soldiers. But, with no warning someone shouted loudly about their position. Looking behind them the five men spun around and raced towards them. Racing through the woods gun shots rung, but the maze of tree provided perfect shealter from the wandering bullets.

"Set up the machine gun!" A voice shouted as two men stopped to set up the deadly gun.

Racing through the woods the two came upon a large rocky cliff with anothier side to it. Looking down Alex could see the rocky rapids of a deadly river and that would kill anyone who entered it.

Spinning back a bullet just skinned Alessandar's leg, but before she could say a word Alex jumped with her hand in his hand she was throwen down. Dropping to the rocky rapids Alex aimed for a open cliff on the rocky wall, but it was in sight of the upper ground.

"I see them!" A Soldier cried out as he reached the cliff's edge and aimed downward. As the man licked his lip he got ready to pull the trigger when a Gligar flew out of no where and knocked him right off the cliff into the water. Amazingly he survived and was caried down the rought river with his rifle gone from him. With this the machine gun roared, but Gligar reacted with a dodged and a rapid fire of poison sting. Hitting the men they went down hard and were knocked out cold.

"Nice job Gligar" Alex laughed as he returned his Pokemon.

"Now, what?" Alessandar asked curious.

"We climb...unless you rathier jump?" Alex mentioned with a grin as she just turned and begun climbing.

* * *

"Seth how far is it?" Aurora asked a bit angry as he had brought them a long way.

"Um..." Seth said thinking of the way they had gone and the way they would have to go.

"It's..." Seth begun, but was cut off by the sound of two deadly things. A Revolver hammer being cocked, and a shot gun being pumped.

"Crap" Aurora muttered as Krystal's Pichu begun to shake in her arms. Turning around two men stood both middle ranking soldiers they grinned at the three.

"Hans up, or we shot" The man with the revolver ordered.

"We have some powerful Pokemon" Seth threatened the men.

"It won't matter if you try to release them we kill you" The other man stated he was bald and wore a grey wool jacket unlike the other man who wore a uniform.

"My shot gun si loaded with tiny BB's that will spread out and kill all three of you" He laughed as he aimed the barrel at them. But, with a riskly move Aurora kicked the barrel sending it flying downwards and with that Pichu shocked the man sending a bolt of reaction in him. The man's trigger went back and the loud gun erupted.

"Damn!" The other man cried out as several BB's struck his lower left leg and ankle. He hit the ground and Seth stole the revolder. But, before he could make a threat the other man spun his shotgun hitting the revolver high into the sky and breaking the trigger amazingly.

"Pichu shock thsi man" Krystal said and with this the tiny Pokemon released a deadly bolt of eletricity shocking the man and burning hsi gun to a christpy toast.

**If you want to know what happens to who, who dies, who lives, and many others then tune in. Also, sorry if thsi oen has more spelling errors I wanted to make people happy instead of angry with my last chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen. Here's the next chapter it comes after twelve and before fourteen. Hope you enjoy it and review. **

"Fire!" The voice cried out as James spun around to see the men getting their fingers ready to pull back when, a big fiery exploshion erupted from their left side sending men flying through the air. As their happened as Scizor jumped out of no where and used Hyper Beam on the remaining men. With this the men only, got out two shows which missed horribly. As the smoke cleared Isaac followed by Zelda appeared from the smoke. James just watched as the people he was suppose, to catch just saved. But, in the end he was a cop and they were law breakers.

"Hey!" Zelda shouted as she waved her hands to him.

"Hey" James said in a hush voice as he smiled at the two and slowly, slid a pistol in his coat pocket.

* * *

The sun was still up as Seth, Aurora, and Krystal made their way down a grassy hill which went down to a raging river with anothier hill on the other side leading to some more woods.

"So, how are we going to match up to Huze?" Krystal asked a bit nervous.

"He'll be in his protected fort we just have to get in and then blow it to bits" Seth explained.

"It won't be so, easy" Aurora assured him.

"I already have a plan" Seth explained as the crossed the river by making a dangerous leap over it and all making it.

* * *

The sun shinned on Kevin as he lied on the ground the officer shaking above him. With this Kevin's head popped up to stare right at the officer. In the officer's chest was a bloody bullet hole dripping every where. As the officer fell forward Kevin rolled out of the way and relized he had his blood on his face. Pouring water from a water bottle he wetted the officer's sleeve and whiped his face off. He was happy he wasn't dead, but he was confused on how did the offcier die.

"You ok?" A voice asked with a strong accent. ( Imagine a man with a Russian accent...they sound cool)

"Yeah" Kevin answered as he finished, washing his face and relized someone was talking to him. Spinning around he saw a man wearing a grey uniform on like the soldier's from today and holding a rifle. He was in his fifties with five o'clock shadow and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked as he grabbed the officer's revolver.

"Hendrick Cheron" The man said as he cleared his throat loudly.

"Why did you save me?" Kevin asked stilling holding the revolver close to him.

"I didn't like how Huze is breaking the law" Hendrick said in a simple, explination.

"Huze is a bad man he will do anything to win and he'll kill men, women, and children" Hendrick explained as he scratched his neck roughly.

"I have a ill wife at home and three kids. I left the company years ago and once, Huze decided to go after your friend he forces me to go" Hendrick explained.

"I think we can help each other out" Kevin said with a grin as the two shook hands.

"Ok" Hendrick aggred smiling as he seemed happy enough to have some help.

"Plus, the other people who were with me will be happy to help" Kevin added on reffering to the others as other people.

"Ok, but I have to warn you some peoeple might not be making it out alive" Hendricks assured him and the two nodded.

* * *

KC and Steven sat low behind the tree as the soldier made his way towards their position. Sitting low KC gripped the stick he was using as a walking tool and got ready as Steven grabbed a handful of rocks and waited.

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

Their voices roared on three making the soldier jump as Steven spun into the open throwing handful after handful of rocks as KC stumbled towards him fastly. Digging his hands into the ground he chucked dirt, rocks, anything he could pull out of the from ground. The soldier struggled to look up, but before he could a chunk of wet mud slapped him in the face and he closed his eyes only to feel a sharp pain in his legs then in his back. KC had swepted him with the stick and sent him in the air doing a flip before hitting his back on the ground.

"Eat that!" KC shouted as Steven used the man's belt and other things to tie his hands behind his back and feet together as he strapped him around the tree they were hiding behind and buried him with leaves.

"Grab his rifle" KC ordered as he turned away from Steven to only here a loud splashing sound. Spinning around he saw Steven standing near the deep river that ran by with the brown ammo bag slowly, sinking as it was thrown down stream.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" KC cried out shocked.

"We're not killing anyone" Steven explained as he walked by the theif.

"Ok, but if I'm going to get shot you have to take the first bullet for me" KC explained with a grin as he stumbled beside the man.

* * *

After two hours the group had gathered up in the woods not to far from the river where Seth, Aurora, and Krystal had passed.

"It seems the last of the soldiers are retreating" James stated.

"Yeah, they couldn't handle my mad skills" Tommi said as he tried to pop a muscle on his arm. With this the two sides separated both former teams standing apart from each other.

"So, I guess Huze will be after all of us" Hendrick stated as he stood beside Kevin.

"Maybe we can join together?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't see that happening" Isaac chuckled as he had both hands in his pocket proubly playing with some remote.

"You sure?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah" Alex said as he no longer wore his hat.

"Then I guess we're enemies" James said with a eyebrow up.

"I guess so" KC said as he realized he was pulling something out of his pocket.

"He's got a gun!" Zelda cried out as she tried to run, but James drew the gun.

"You're under arrest!" He shouted, but suddenly he felt a hot flash on hsi back as everyone beside him started to take cover on the ground.

"Fire!" Steven cried as James turned around to see a huge wave of fire rushing towards them. With this they all got down as the fire spread through the woods and smoke filled the area.

"Lets go!" Isaac ordered as Alex's Quilava joined the group before they disappeared over a river and into the hills.

"Shell Shock Water Gun!" James cried out as everyone followed by releasing any sort of Pokemon who could stop the fire.

* * *

With the fire down the teams settled down realizing the gang of thieves had escaped, they were missing a team member, and they were now being hunted down.

Alex and his gang escaped easily into the opposite woods with two members missing, and still being hunted they must push forward and hopfully make it to the next day.

* * *

"Seth there's smoke coming from the woods the others are in" Krystal mentioned as the others turned to see it.

"We have to keep going" Seth stated as the others nodded and kept pushing on through the open grassy field.

**Not my best chapter, but I had to end the battle in the woods in some sort of way. Also, hope you didn't expect the two teams to become friends. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen. Here is the next chapter and let me say it's ethier that peopel just like reading about their charcters, or they actualy like my story. **

Alex, Isaac, Zelda, and KC made their way through the grassy field as the sun had just begun to rise over the tree tops and mountains in the distance. They weren't sure where Aurora and Krystal had gone, but they were determined to find them and stop Huze. On their walk the would have Alex's Gligar to scout up high and KC's Lucario to try and sense anybody close by.

"Gli!" Gligar cried out as he swooped down and landed on Alex's shoulder.

"Lucario do you sense something?" KC questioned his Pokemon who nodded.

"We should get down" Zelda said as the others nodded and ducked low enough in the grass that they could see the incoming object. It was a silver armed car with two large machine guns on the top and was ripping through the grassy field at high speed. Racing past them it kept going towards the direction of where the battle took place a day ago.

"Hopfully that truck will run into those traitors" Isaac muttered.

"Yeah" Alex said as he got up and released Gligar into the sky.

* * *

"What's that?" Tanni asked her older brother as they could see the armored car racing towards their direction. They stood high off ground level on a steep mountain which, was proubly impossible for the car to get up.

"It looks like a armored car, proudly Huze's. Hey, Hendricks take a look at this!" Tommi called out to the former soldier who jioned the two.

"Is that from Huze's armory?" Tawni asked as she joined the group.

"Yes, but it won't be able to reach us, all paths leading up are to blocked from the battle with fallen trees and it's not made to got up this steep of a mountain it'll flip" Hendricks explained.

"But, it's guns can reach use easily" Steven stated as he looked over to see the two guns now, aimed at them. With this everyone got down on the ground as the two guns erupted in a loud noise as bullets whizzed by their heads. Riping apart tree bark and sending leaves every where they all stayed low.

After ten minutes the car reloaded and the group made their way farther from the edge, but a few bullets still got close.

"We need to split up and search for a way off this mountain" James explained.

"Ok, Steven, Tommie, and Tawni you three go and scout we'll keep the car busy" Alessandra told the three who nodded. With this Hendrick loaded his rifle and the others got prepared.

* * *

Steven walked through the woods as he peered around for any hidden tunnels, or small paths on the edge of the mountain rim. His wound wasn't bad from the start and he was pretty much healed with the help of Krystal's skills and kindness.

"We'll never find a way off" Steven muttered. They had left the woods area where they fought and when they stepped onto a mine field they ran up this mountain for safety and after spending the night this car came and trapped them.

"I think I can help" A voice said from behind Steven making him turn to see a elderly women standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Steven asked confused.

"Who are you?" She asked back.

"I asked first" Steven protested.

"How do you know I didn't?" The women asked back.

"The words came out of my moth first" Steven explained annoyed.

"How don't you know that I said very silently before you said it" The women added on.

"Ok! My name is Steven Hardwood!" Steven shouted.

"Ok, calm down" She sighed.

"Hradwood" She giggled.

"Something funny you old raisin?" Steven asked annoyed as the old women giggled with her old bumpy cane in her hands.

"No-no, my name is Sarah Hardwood" She told him.

"Really?" Steven asked a bit shocked.

"No, I'm just messing my last name is Chichi" Sarah explained.

"Chichi?" Steven laughed, but was stopped by the wooden cane to the gut.

"You want me to help you, or not!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Ok, I'll stop" Steven groaned.

* * *

Tawni walked through the woods unable to find anything until she came upon a steep cliff edge and peered down to see what looked like a vine.

"Go Sniff!" She called out as she released her Buneary called, Sniff.

"Bun Bun!" She cheered as Tawni randomly hugged her like she always did.

"Sniff you think this vine is safe to go down on?" Tawni asked curious as the two stared at it.

"Bun?" Sniff said confused as Tawni touched it slightly and it ripped apart and fell to the ground.

"I guess it's not safe" Tawni sighed as she got ready to stand up, but froze at the sound of a low cracking sound.

"Buneary!" Cried out as they realized they weren't standing on the ground, but a large tree trunk covered in moss. The tree trunk was old and it begun to crack with the weight on it.

"Ice Beam!" Tawni ordered as Sniff fired off a beam of white ice hoping it would stop the tree from cracking. With this the tree stopped cracking but, beyond it the other end begun to lift up into the air.

"Stay still!" Tawni cried out as they two friends stood still keeping the dead trunk balanced.

* * *

Tommi made his way through the mountain's land area. It was filled with trees, but he made it to a open area with flowers planted every where and a small stream the proudly, spilled out into the bigger river below the mountain.

"Is that a house?" Tommi said to himself as he noticed a small hut near a bed of flowers.

"Who are you?" A voice asked as Tommi turned to see a girl the age of 13 just like him standing in front of him.

"I'm Tommi Brace Rua" He stated calmly.

The girl just stared at him a bit nervous and proudly, scared since she did live in the middle of no where on a high mountain from everyone else for a reason. She had long brown hair, a white t-shirt on, and grey pants on with a white apron on.

"Do you live here?" Tommi asked curious.

"Yes, I'm Anna Whitney. " She said shaking Tommi's hand.

"I'm Tommi Brace Rua" Tommi said repeating himself.

"Yes...um...you said that already" Anna said a bit confused.

"Do you live here? Tommi mumbled as he begun to drool and his eyes sparkled making Anna giggled.

"If you don't mind could I ask why you're here?" Anna asked.

"My friends and I are hunting down a team of thieves when we ran into a guy with these guns and they went, Boom! Bang!" Tommi explained very fastly.

"Maybe you could explained over a cup of tea inside my hut" Anna said with a smile.

"I'd lvoe to go inside your hut....that came out wrong" Tommi said still drooling.

"It's ok" She sighed with a smile.

* * *

"We've walked miles and about three days!" Aurora cried out at Seth.

"Seth do you even know where the fort is?" Krystal asked curious.

"Just over thet hill" Seth said takign a guess.

"You better be right, or I'm going to shove your head in placed it shouldn't reach!" Aurroa shouted frustrated at the boy as she dragged him up the hill with Krystal by her side. Once, they reached the hill they were shocked to see a large mansion like building with a large wooden wall surrounding it.

"I was right..I mean of course I was" Seth said clearing his throat.

"I would kiss you, but I hate your guts" Aurora cheered happily.

"Pichu we made it" Krystal giggled as she ticked Pichu's stomach.

**Review if you can. Also, school starts for me very soon, but this eyar I'm gettign home early giving me time to update once and a while. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen. Here it is, I was busy this weekend so I wasn't able to update. **

"There it is, but how are we going to bust in, take out the guards, and beat the crap out of Huze?" Aurora asked Seth and Krystal as they sat lowly, on the grassy ground.

"Maybe my Pichu, can shock the power generator and shut down the power" Krystal mentioned as he had her Pichu in its poke'ball.

"No, it seems from what we saw when scouting the area their power system is well protected and hidden" Seth explained.

"Maybe we can..." Aurora started.

"Shut up and put are hands in the air"

"Aurora that's stupid" Seth grummbled.

"Hey, stupid that was a man's voice" Aurora grunted as she turned to see six soldiers with their guns aimed at the three teens.

"It seems we all have captured three of are targets" A man laughed who seemed to be in charge of the small group of men.

"Lets go! The General, will love to see you three!" He shouted angrily as the three teens did what he said and slowly, made their way to the fort. At the entrance the doors slid open and they were brought into the main area of the fort which, was a dirt ground with many soldiers and supply sheds around. Across from the entrance of the mansion was a large cage like prison with steel bars to seal it.

"It seems we have are trouble makers" A voice laughed as the three turned to see Huze.

"Wow...he looks like a idiot" Krystal stated.

"Well this idiot caught you three!" Huze barked with a grin, but that grin disappeared into a face of pain, fear, sickness, and more pain as Aurora's foot and Krystal's came crashing upon his groan area.

"I-I...w-wa-want those...arghh...damn, kids in..a...a.." Huze said stuttering as she was on all fours.

"You want me to throw them in the cage?" One of the soldiers asked curiously.

"Yes" Huze coughed out and with this Seth, Aurora, and Krystal were carried off into the cage where, a Soldier took their Pokemon and took them down a small set of stairs leading to what seemed to be a cellar.

"Enjoy your stay here" One of the two guards laughed as he stood at the only door which, was locked.

* * *

With this night fell upon the sky and everyone was in total darkness.

"Hey, where are we going?" Steven asked as he followed, the only lady through the dark woods.

"Those annoying soldiers keep stealing my goods from my cabin and I'm sick of it. So, I'll show you a secret tunnel so you can stop that loud thing outside the mountain" Sarah explained as she stopped letting Steven bump into her.

"Now, go and remove every single soldier from, Sinnoh!" She shouted loudly as she spun around and stabbed Steven in the gut with the cane. As Steven fell backwards he felt himself hit something soft, but it didn't last. Soon, he found out he was now falling through a tunnel in the earth that was covered with grass. As he fell he hit the tunnel's curved wall hard, but kept rolling down. The tunnel went on for about two minutes until, he rolled out into a small area lit by the moon.

"Thanks a lot!" Steven shouted into the tunnel's exit as he got up.

"Shut up before I throw a rock down the hole!" Sarah shouted back. With this Steven got up and relized he was now at the foot of the mountain and could hear the sound of a machine gun fairly well.

Making his way close to the mountain Steven now, could fear the engine of the car along with the guns erupting.

"Lets hope nothing has happened to the others" Steven whispeared lowly, as he made his way over to the car from behind. It was not gaurded and it was a medium sized car, but much fattier. Sneaking around the back he relized a hatch that was used to exit and enter the car.

"Go Jigglypuff" Steven called lowly, as the pink puff ball was released.

"When I Sing I want you put the men inside this car asleep" Steven explained to hsi Pokemon.

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff answered as she saluted him. With this Steven slowly, opened the hatch to be faced to face with one of the soldiers.

"Hey!" He shouted as he reached for his pistol, but was doubled slapped by Jigglypuff.

"Sing!" Steven cried out as he covered his ears. With this Jiggypuff let out a soft tune of songs and in a matter of seconds of soldiers in the car we asleep.

"Steven!" A voice cried out as Steven turned to see Tawni who had escaped the trap she was in.

"Hey Tawni I got these soldiers to fall asleep" Steven said with a grin as he slapped one of them in the face.

"Maybe, Sniff and I can help" Tawni stated with a smile as Sniff fired off a powerful Ice Beam freezing the soldiers inside the car.

"Nice" Steven chuckled as he closed the hatch and with the help of Tawni and her Pokemon they pushed it into a pile of bushes.

* * *

It was the morning now and everyone was happy that the car was defeated. They all gathiered up at the bottom of the mountain except for Tommi, who was still missing. With no warning a shadow was casted over the rgoup as they looked up to see a large Dragonite with Tommi tied to the back.

"Tommie!" Tanni cried out.

"Help! I fell in love with a hot mountain girl, who was a spy, and she drugged me and tied me to this giant orange Pokemon!" Tommie cried out at a very loud and fast speed.

"We have to save him!" Tawni cried out.

"He's to high for any attacks to reach him" James satted.

"Not for me!" A voice roared as a figure stood on the edge of a cliff on the mountain.

"It's a lady" Kevin said confused.

"Very old" Hendricks added on.

"Not her again" Steven sighed.

With this Sarah stood tall and with a powerful yell a Scizor, jumped from a bush and sliced the rope holding Tommie in half. As Tommie fell to the ground Scizor caught him and dropped him in a large pile of bushes. With this the quick, Pokemon was returned to his Pokemon by his old Pokemon trainer.

"You owe me now!" Sarah shouted to Steven.

"I owe you nothing!" Steven shouted back with this she grinned and with the blink of the eye she was gone.

"Steven who are you yelling at?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"The old lady" Steven explained.

"What old lady?" Kevin asked confused.

"The one who saved, Tommi" Steven explaiend with a smile, but it soon faited into a frowen of confusion.

"I only saw the Scizor that jumped from the bushes and dispeared" Kevin explained as Steven looked baffled at this. Looking around there was no trace of Sarah and he just stood there with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"What is that?" Zelda asked as she stood on the top of the tree looking down at what seemed to be a large tank.

"Get down!" Alex cried out as the tank's barrel erupted loudly and a large exploshion erupted a trunk of the tree that Zelda was in.

"She's falling!" KC cried out as the tree begun to fall.

"Zelda!" Isaac cried out.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you can. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen. Hello readers and he's the new chapter for your reading enjoyment. Most of you proudly don't care, or just don't read my notes but I will be starting High School in about a week. It's not to important to know, but I decided to share that with you people and also. So, enjoy the story and I hope you review if you can. **

"Help!" Zelda cried as Isaac threw a poke'ball releasing his Marowak, who was signaled by Isaac to catch the falling girl. Using a near by tree as a launch pad Marowak flew through the air using his bone to snap incoming branches and with this he caught Zelda in his arms.

"Maro" Marowak grunted as he landed on the ground placing Zelda gently on the grassy ground.

"Nice job" Isaac stated as he returned his loyal Pokemon and raced over to Zelda, but with no warning the tank fired a second round exploding the ground between the two. Isaac was throwen back as dirt rained down around him and his eyes widened as he watched two men grab her.

"Isaac we have to go!" KC shouted as he stood by Alex.

"They got Zelda!" Isaac cried back loudly.

"If we stay they'll catch us and she'll never be able to escape!" Alex shouted back, but with this a third and fourth round went off and Isaac was hit hard. Alex went racing to his help, but was unable to find him.

"Alex lets go!" KC shouted wanting to go as more rounds erupted, but then Alex relized the fourth round was shot up high and was coming down on KC.

"Get out of there!" Alex cried out, but it was to late and KC had the shell landed a foot behind him swallowing him in smoke. Alex watched as smoke filled the area and he could no longer see his partners, or what he called his so called, friends.

With this Alex knew he had to escape and try to help them when he was ready. Racing off more shells bombed the area as Alex disapeared from sight.

* * *

KC struggled to look up as he felt dizzy. His eyes were open for about five minutes now and he realized he was in a see through tube connected to the back of the tank. Struggling to sit up he realized Zelda was in the tube above him and he begun to knock on it.

"KC?" She said confused.

"Where are we?" KC asked.

"After they begun shooting they sent men to find us" Zelda explained.

"Where are Alex and Isaac?" KC questioned as he looked around with rage.

"I heard the men saying they couldn't find them and they assumed they weren't with us at the time" Zelda explained facing down at KC.

"Maybe they still can help us" KC muttered as he fell backwards and sighed.

* * *

"Crap, that hurt" Isaac muttered as he crawled out of the smoking crator. Looking around he realized no one was around and noticed the tank tracks that had turned around and gone off in the distance.

"I have to get those guys" Isaac muttered as he pulled out a poke'ball and released his, Rapidash. Jumping on he cleared his throat loudly determined to find the tank.

"Rapidash follow those tracks!" Isaac ordered as the Pokemon waved its hooves in the air and begun to race after the tracks.

* * *

"I can't believe she was a agent of Huze" Tommi whined for the hundredth time.

"We get it!" Kevin shouted annoyed.

"But, I loved her" Tommi whined with a river splashing from his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm sorry but we get it" Steven groaned.

"I can't go on anymore" Tommi cried out as he fell down and grabbed Hendricks by his right ankle making him drag him.

"Get this strange boy off of me!" Hendricks cried out seeming a bit scared as he tried to shake of boy off.

"You smell like her!" Tommi cried out as he gave Hendricks's leg a death grip and wouldn't let go as he hit him with the butt of his rifle.

"We're going to get nothing finishes today" Alessandra sighed as she watched the love hungry boy gripping the soldier's leg.

* * *

"That hurt" Alex groaned as he sat in the open field still able to see the smoke clearing, but was unable to see the tanl fleeing.

"I can't go back that tank can still be there and it might also have soldiers waiting there for me" Alex muttered knowing if he went back he would put himself at risk. Alex looked at the smoke he knew they were not only his new partners, but his friends.

"They knew the risk when they joined...but, I just can't leave them" Alex told himself, confused by this all he just looked at the smoke.

"Damn it" Alex muttered to himself as he begun to walk away from the smoking area. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to.

**Ok, I left you people at a cliff hanger of some sort. Enjoy, review if you can, and hope you tune in to find what happens next. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen. Sorry for not updating for a long time schools has started, but that has never got in the way of my normal things. The truth is I have hit a small block and I'm having some trouble thinking of a good way to go on and not a crappy one that goes to fast and makes no scense. I've also started cross country which, means I run a few miles everyday after school and that can cause a wait to. But, I promise I'll start thinking of a good chapter and update when I have the chance. **


End file.
